List Of AU's Capable Of Being Created From The Original
This is a Page to tell you which AU's of Dtale can and Can't be created from the Original. And Why. Can Fell!Determinatale Since this is set in the Underground, and only needs a Stressed Asgore in order to Be Created, It's Simple to make your Timeline a Fell!Dtale Timeline. Just annoy Asgore Enough. Alternate Dust!Dtale!Sans Just keep Killing Dtale!Sans over and over along with Everyone Else. He'll soon kill Everyone and gain A Lot of DETERMINATION. Disbelief Papyrus Just keep Killing Papyrus Over And Over. Sans will soon Battle you in his Place. Disbelief Chara Keep Killing Chara over and Over. Sans will Fight in her Place along With Papyrus by his Side, then kill them. Then meet Chara in Judgement Hall. Tenbones (Proto-DT Sans and Papyrus/Dtale!Sixbones You can't do anything to start this, but by making Papyrus accidentally Wound himself Fatally before he takes DT, he will be carried to Alphys and given Proto-DT. The New DT in his system along with the Incompatible DT, he will become an Amalgamate with Sans. Seraphim!Dtale!Sans You can't do anything to Start this, but if you make Papyrus angry at Sans, he'll say he wouldn't Care if Sans took the 7 SOULs. Then Sans kills the 6 Humans before they are properly Formed, he takes their SOULs and then decides to rush into the Throne Room and Kills Frisk to take Her SOUL. Then he Becomes Seraphim!Dtale!Sans. Geno!Dtale!Sans Just commit So many genocides hoping it doesn't become Dust!Dtale. Soon, Sans will take DT and Proto-DT and then Die. Can't Swap!Determinatale No One is Swapped. You can't Make US out of Undertale, so you can't make SDtale out of Dtale. Shift!Determinatale No one is Shifted. You can't Make SS out of Undertale, So you can't make SSDtale out of Dtale. Outer!Determinatale You aren't in Space. The Determined Trio You can't Force Sans, Chara and Papyrus to all meet up. Error!Dtale!Sans You can't force Unknown!Sans to step into Dtale and Glitch it. Ink!Dtale!Sans You can't Recreate the Process of what happened for Ink!Dtale!Sans' Creation again. Besides, both Error!Dtale and Ink!Dtale don't have their own Worlds, so you can't really go to them. Reaper!Dtale!Sans You can't give DT to gods who are Already Dead from what they stole the First Time. Dtale!Error404 You aren't in Undertale 2.0, so you can't make Determinatale 2.0. Plus, In Dtale, Sans and Papyrus exist. In Undertale 2.0/Determinatale 2.0, It's two Sans'es and no Papyrus. Epic!Dtale!Sans You aren't in Epictale. In order to make Epic!Dtale, You need to start off in Epictale, so since we're looking for AU's in which you can only create from Dtale, you can't be in Epictale, so you can't Create Epic!Dtale. Dtale_Fatal_Error You aren't Dtale!Error!Sans, so you can't kill Geno and make him Glitch out more. Dust!Dtale!Sans You can't Force Sans to take Proto-DT to see the Dtale!Timeline. So you can't make a Dust!Dtale!Sans Timeline. Killer!Dtale!Sans You can't Force Dtale!Chara to be a Corrupted SOUL. So Sans can't Absorb her and Become Killer!Dtale!Sans.